Air In my soul, Water in my veins, Earth in my strength-
by Pinkychick1
Summary: Air In my soul, Water in my veins, Earth in my strength and Fire within my heart. After their parents death, orphans Liliana and Rosella grew up on the streets. What happens when the girls run into the avatar? Things take a wild turn as the avatar asks them to join him and his friends. Along the way will Liliana and Rosella find love? SokkaxOc ZukoxOc


A young woman made her way through the packed market, her skin tan while her dark brown hair was up in a bun. What stood out most about the woman were her deep blue eyes that put the sea to shame, a frown formed on her face as she stood in front of a cart.

"Good evening Iris." the man behind the cart spoke,

"Good evening." Iris said, smiling at the man.

"Any apples?" she asked, her voice strong yet caring,

"Just ran out of them." the man said, with a frown causing Iris frown as well.

"Do you have anything for this?" Iris said, showing the man her money, The man couldn't help but shake his head softly.

"Sorry Iris." he said, as she lowered her head,

"Don't be times are tough." she replied, as she walked away disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

A sigh left her lips as she walked into an apple orchard,

"I hate doing this..." she whispered, as she played with her fingers. A habit she did when she was nervous or scared that she often tried to break.

"Stealing..." she mumbled softly, as she stopped in front of a large apple tree, with a frown on her ruby red lips she laid down the basket she had been carrying.

"Forgive me." she mumbled sadly, before climbing the tree, As her hand reached for an apple she couldn't help but jump in shock, and fear when she heard a voice.

"Isn't that stealing?" the voice spoke, in a taunting manner which Iris didn't pick up on,Iris's eyes widen as she looked down from the tree to see a man. The man had to be maybe a year or two years older than her, his black hair short and choppy while his eyes the color of honey. Iris searched his face before they landed on the scar that rested upon his nose,

"Oh my gosh!" Iris said shock that she had been caught.

"I'm so sorry." Iris spoke quickly as she climb down the tree,

"I didn't mean to steal from you." she said softly, as she looked down. Tears began to swell in her deep blue eyes, Soon a laugh escaped the male's throat making Iris look at him confused till it dawned on her.

"You don't own this orchard do you?" Iris said, as she blinked away the tears, the man then shook his head,

"I do not." he said, making Iris frown.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked, suddenly as he put his hands in his pockets, Iris looked at the man strangely before she raised a single eye brow.

"Are you asking me out?" she said, as she placed her hands on her hips, The man let a smirk form on his lips,

"Depends." he said huskily,

"If you say yes or no." he said, as he winked at her causing Iris to blush deeply. Iris stared at the man before she spoke,

"Who are you?" she asked, as she surprised herself on how strong her voice sounded. when deep inside she was melting from his gaze, The man's smirk widened at her question

"Xavier," he spoke, as he gave a small bow.

"And you, love?" he spoke, as Iris blush more at the nickname he had used,

"Iris." she spoke softly, as he looked into her eyes.

"Iris." he repeated softly, causing Iris to nod softly,

"Come on let's get something to eat, my treat." he finally spoke, as he bent down, and picked up her basket. Iris snapped out of her gaze when she saw the man pick up her basket,

"That isn't necessary." Iris said, as she grabbed her basket from him.

"You're hungry aren't you?" he said, as he looked at her,

"Well yes-"

"Then it's necessary." he replied, cutting her off causing her to look at him strangely.

* * *

"You didn't have to do this." Iris spoke softly, as Xavier and herself took a seat outside of a nice restaurant,

"I wanted to beside it's not every day you find a beautiful woman in the woods stealing." he said, with a smirk causing Iris to blush in embarrassment.

"Pick out what you want?" he spoke, as he picked up the menu reading it, Iris then cleared her throat causing Xavier to look at her.

"What do you want?" she spoke, as he raised an eye brow,

"I don't know I'm thinking about the strew." he said, causing Iris to sigh angrily.

"That's not what I meant." she whispered, as she narrowed her eyes at him,

"Oh then what did you mean?" he said, with a smirk showing her that he found this amusing.

"I think you know what I mean, sir." Iris spoke, as she placed her hands on the table,

"Xavier." he corrected her.

"Sir makes me fell old." he said, as he placed the menu down, Iris took a deep breath as she stood up making the chair squeak.

"If you're just going to sit there,and mock me, **sir** then I'll take my leave!" Iris spoke, as she bent down, and picked up her basket,

"Love." Xavier began, as Iris narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not your love!" she snapped, Xavier eyes widened slightly before he smirked,

"I'm sorry." he whispered, causing Iris to glare at him.

"Save your sweet talk." she replied, as she walked away leaving a smirking male behind.

* * *

**This is the first chapter to my new story! Don't forget to review it makes me update faster. Thank you!**

**Did you love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**


End file.
